Once More
by DMG5440
Summary: Hikaru is regretting his past now that he's at the wedding of Haruhi and Tamaki. Yet, believing that nothing can be done, a strange man appears, which may hold the key to giving him a second chance. Can Hikaru win Haruhi this time around? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **The idea behind this fanfiction came to me from watching the drama Proposal Daisatsukan awhile back. Since my fanfiction is very time oriented, I'm going to just say that Haruhi began her time at Ouran as a first year in 2007. Mind you all, that I'm going to try to keep to the Japanese school terms, so things will be working a bit differently than over here in America (where I live). Also, this is my first Ouran fanfiction, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit off.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own like anything.

**Summer: June 25th, 2011**

Kaoru frowned as he hung up his phone again, "It's no use Hunny-sempai... he's not picking up." Hunny frowned and looked up at Mori, "I guess that we're going to have to begin the ceremony without him if he doesn't show up soon." Kyoya walked over to the three men in formal attire, "He's too stuborn to miss something like this. Besides... with him coming, you never know what might happen." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. Hunny nodded, "I think that Tamaki would become really depressed if he doesn't show..." Mori looked at the gate that was infront of the church they all were standing infront of, "He's here." All of the men looked at a very exhausted Hikaru. Kaoru walked over to his twin and placed an arm around his shoulder, "What made you so exhausted? Did you run all the way here?" Hikaru's head went down in defeat. Kyoya snickered and turned his back on all of them, "Well, they're waiting for us. Luckily you got here now... we can proceed ontime."

Hunny rushed over to Hikaru, "Hika-chan... are you going to be alright?" Hikaru nodded, "Yes Hunny-sempai..." Hikaru forced himself to smile. Hunny looked at him worried, but none-the-less smiled towards him, "If things get too crazy... you can always object." Kaoru looked at his twin, "Are you sure that it's going to be ok? I know that this is killing you inwardly." Hikaru frowned, "But there's nothing else that I can do... it's not like I can change anything." Kaoru let go of Hikaru, "I'm going ahead, you should clean up some of that sweat from running all the way here. And... you're definitely going to explain to me later today why you ran." Kaoru walked inside the small church. Hikaru watched as he walked in and he sat down on a small bench outside.

He looked up into the bright blue sky. _It's beautiful out... with such gorgeous weather... I must be the only person feeling like this._ Hikaru continued to think to himself as he wiped his sweat away with a handkerchief. _They all know that there's nothing that I can do now... I missed my chance..._

Hikaru stood up and walked into the church. He immediately walked to his spot. Music began to play and he ended up proceeding to walk down the aisle. He made it to his location and once there, he looked towards the back of the church. Haruhi began to walk down the aisle. She was stunning in her white, long, mermaid-styled wedding gown. Hikaru couldn't help but take in her beauty. He watched her every move and a huge sting hit his heart. _She's so pretty... It's hard to believe that she's getting married to Tono today... I never imagined that this day would actually come... If only... if only I could do it all over..._

Tamaki lifted the bridal veil from Haruhi's face and the both of them gazed into each other's eyes. Hikaru bit his lip to make sure that he didn't destroy anything. He looked down at the ground, then went back to looking at Haruhi. Kaoru glanced to his side to notice the conflicting emotions of his brother. It was extremely hard for Hikaru to survive this... especially since he was a groomsmen.

When the priest asked if anyone objected to their marriage, all of the groomsmen looked at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Haruhi. She was staring into Tamaki's eyes. _She looks happy... I... I can't... _

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hikaru's heart seeped and he didn't want to watch, but ended up watching the kiss of the newly married couple. Several people applauded. Hikaru forced himself to applaud. Everyone then began to exit the church. Hikaru and Kaoru were the last ones in the church. Kaoru placed his hand onto Hikaru's shoulder, "You've really matured these past few years..." Hikaru turned and hugged his brother, "Kaoru... I couldn't destroy her happiness... I couldn't do that to Tono either..." Kaoru rubbed his brother's back, "I know Hikaru... I know..." They stayed like that for a few minutes then Kaoru forced Hikaru to look into his eyes, "You have to stay strong Hikaru. It's reception time." The twins left arm in arm with each other and joined everyone else at the reception. Once inside, festivities were taking place and Hikaru found his way to the bartender. He sat down, "Long Island." The bartender glanced at him and began to make his beverage. Once the bartender handed the drink to him he made a small comment, "A bit of a strong drink for the start of the celebration... don't you think?" Hikaru downed the beverage and frowned, "Another!"

An announcer grabbed the microphone to mention the next event to take place in the reception, "And now, a slideshow put together by the groom's best man, Kyoya." All of the former host club members eyed Kyoya, surprised that he placed together a slideshow without them knowing. Kaoru walked over to his brother and dragged him over to the table that he, Hunny, and Mori were sitting at. Hikaru sat down and began to watch the slideshow. The slideshow was rather boring at first, seeing a bunch of baby Tamaki pictures. Yet, Hikaru found it quite enjoyable seeing baby Haruhi pictures. But the back of his mind kept reminding him that Haruhi is now taken. The photos went through the years, then suddenly, photos from the Host Club days began to appear. Several photos of outrageous costumes of theirs and such appeared. The entire Host Club being featured photo after photo. Hikaru was feeling worse and worse as the photos flickered by. It wasn't until one photo really caught his eye though.

Hunny was making commentary about each photo at the table, but it wasn't until this specific photo that Hikaru listened, "Ah~ I remember this! This is when we first had Haru-chan dress up as a girl~! We all wanted to help out that couple in time of the Christmas Party~!" Hikaru fully remembered that day well. _Ah... I wish that I could go back to that time..._

After that one thought, everything froze around him. Hikaru continued to stare at the photo on screen. It was a photo of the whole club at the end of the Christmas Party. Hikaru heard some footprints behind him and a voice began to speak, "I know what you're thinking." Hikaru immediately turned around and noticed a man, who looked to be in his late fifties wearing a suit and a fedora hat, "You're thinking that if only you could go back to that moment. You're thinking that perhaps you could change the current situation." Hikaru looked at the man confused, "What the heck? What makes you think-" Before he could finish his statement the man spoke again, "In all my years observing weddings and receptions, never once have I seen someone look so remorseful! I've never seen someone with so much regret plastered on their face." Hikaru looked down then spoke up, "There's nothing that I can do about it old man!" The man frowned, "I'm not an old man... I'm actually a fairy that lives in this church. I do believe that I have seen you here before." Hikaru frowned, "I don't get what you're saying." The man spoke, "I have currently stopped time to talk to you. There is a chance that the gate of miracles will open up to you. You only need to ask." Hikaru tilted his head to the side in confusion, "I don't get what you're saying..." The man continued, "I am here to give you a second chance... if you so desire it."

Hikaru looked at the man in disbelief, "How is that even possible?" The man gestured towards the photo, "When was this taken?" Hikaru observed the photo, "This was taken in my first year of high school... December to be exact... that was 2007... Even though it was so long ago, it feels just like yesterday to me... Back at that time... I didn't know how much Haruhi meant to me..." The man took a bite of a hamburger and then spoke up, "If you had the chance to go back to that time... would you take it?" Hikaru nodded, "I would do anything to go back..." The man smirked, "You have one chance to make it all happen... you really need to make a difference to change things... do you think that you can do it?" Hikaru nodded, "I can! If I have a chance to change the outcome of Haruhi and Tono getting together, then I'll take it!" The man smirked, "What makes you think that you can do anything at that time?" Hikaru was a bit annoyed but answered the man, "Haruhi didn't know us all that well yet... I think that she found Tono to be a huge annoyance..." The man nodded, "Ask... and it shall be given." Hikaru looked at the man, "Please." With a snap of the man's fingers, Hikaru was surrounded by a bright light.

The next thing that he noticed, he was wearing extremely revealing clothing and holding his twin brother's chin. "Don't say that, Hikaru...! I wanted it too...!" Hikaru stood there dumbfounded looking into his brother's eyes. _This can't be real... am I really back?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Now that the first chapter is out of the way... time to see how Hikaru changes the past. :) If you want to reference of how things were before, I recommend reading Chapter Two of the manga. :) Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm really surprised that I actually got reviews, because I haven't written an Ouran fic before and I don't think that my stuff is that good. This chapter is a bit longer because I want to have specific actions per chapter take place.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own like anything.

**December 2007, Hikaru's first year of high school**

Hikaru kept a hold of Kaoru's chin and was gazing into his eyes. _How is this even possible? I must've had waaaaay too many Long Islands... I'm hallucinating! It's impossible to go back in time! _

The girls at the Host club squeed with delight seeing the elongated gaze that Hikaru held with his brother. Kaoru immediately picked up that something was a bit off about his brother. He could see that there was confusion playing upon his brother's face. Hikaru then moved his lips next to Kaoru's ear and whispered, "I don't have time to play host club." Kaoru's eyes widened and he really wasn't sure what was going on, "Hi-Hikaru?" Hikaru looked at the attire that his brother was wearing, then looked around the room, only to see a very uninterested Haruhi speaking with Kyoya. _These damn Bali outfits... and Haruhi... how do I even approach her? At this point in time... we hardly know anything about each other... Back at this time, I only liked the fact that Haruhi could wound Tono... I never imagined that I would ever fall for her. And then... one day... I'm in love with her. I wonder... how I should approach her..._

Kaoru was curious as to what his brother was looking at, so he looked in the same direction and noticed Haruhi. Kaoru wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Hikaru suddenly lost interest in their usual act and is now watching Haruhi... he found it all rather odd. Kaoru wanted to question his brother so badly, but the club was more important right now. He knew that he could ask his brother later on. Kaoru then whispered into Hikaru's ear, "We have guests, let's entertain them." Hikaru knew that his brother would be confused. He knew, and yet, at the same time, the fact that Kaoru was unaware of what was going on pained him a bit. Yet, Hikaru knew that the him from the present changed drastically since the time that he returned to. _Since I came back, I can obviously have myself realize my feelings for Haruhi sooner... that in general... should bring me a point above Tono... I... have a lot of explaining to do with Kaoru later..._ Hikaru played the usual twin act that he hadn't played in several years with his brother. It was a bit refreshing coming back to this nostalgic feeling. He was enjoying himself to a degree, but the fact was that he had no clue how long he would be back in time.

He ended up hearing Haruhi's voice, "I think it's only natural to wear warm clothes in the winter." Hikaru looked in her direction. It's been awhile since Haruhi had that look. A slight smile appeared on his lips as he noticed her hosting abilities. Hikaru neglected the girls around Haruhi and when Kaoru noticed Hikaru looking again, something began to bother him.

"Both of you have your little dreams, and that's very cute." Haruhi's smile was radiating and it really made Hikaru's heart pound. _She's so cute!_ Hikaru then looked over towards his brother and noticed a look on his face that he never noticed before. _I don't recall ever seeing Kaoru with this type of expression... at least... not ever towards Haruhi at this time... how come... I never noticed it? _Hikaru then grabbed Kaoru's arm, "Am I not enough for you anymore?" Kaoru's soft face changed and he went back into his host mode, "I was just... too stunned by your beauty that I had to look away." Hikaru moved closer to his twin, "You should never look away..."

After the girls left for the day, Tamaki started to down more commoner's ramen. Hikaru was thrilled to be able to finally get close to Haruhi at this time. _I must remember the time... doing something strange might backfire on me..._ Haruhi was questioning this "illness" that Kasuga-hime had and naturally, Hikaru and Kaoru explained at the same time, "So-called Switching Guys Disease. Also known as host club wanderer." _What happened after this... oh right... didn't Haruhi get angry at Tono for something... ah... what was it..._

"Daddy want to see you like this!" after a huge rant about how Haruhi should be wearing girl's clothing, Tamaki took out an enlarged photo of Haruhi with long hair. _When I originally saw this, I was really surprised by the drastic change... coming up with a different kind of response would really change things but... it would really place me into a large amount of questioning..._

"I just don't see how this... becomes this..." Hikaru flatly said motioning to the photo to Haruhi. Haruhi then went into the reasoning, which Hikaru already knew too well. He wasn't paying attention to her words or story... he was paying attention to everything else. The small movements that she made, but most importantly, he couldn't help but stare at her lips.

Getting sidetracked by her gestures, it took a minute for Hikaru to notice the loud, obnoxious shouting of "Mom!" by Tamaki. Kaoru gave a small concerned look towards his twin, then Hikaru immediately rushed over to Haruhi and grabbed her shoulder. It felt normal to him, but it still was a new thing to her, "Unexpectedly Tono dreams about his idea girl. There, there... he's scary, so come this way..." Kaoru mirrored his actions, "By the way, do you have any experience in social dance? It's a must for the party." Hikaru wasn't too thrilled with the statement that Kaoru stated. He knew that it was coming, but he wanted to spend a little bit more time touching and being close to Haruhi. Even if it wasn't much, every small second counted. _If only I could get Haruhi away from all of them... But... there's nothing that I can do... so far... everything is practically the same as the past... if I don't do something soon... I won't be able to change the marriage... _

"If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!" Tamaki said towards Haruhi. Hikaru paid close attention to Haruhi's reaction. _How was she learning the waltz again? Oh right! She used Kasuga-hime as a dance partner! It's fine for her to practice with her but... if I teach her... it's a way to get closer to her! That's it! But... I have to approach her without anyone else knowing... well... Kaoru can know... I'll be talking to him later on anyways... _

When the club activities ended, Haruhi was the first one out of the room. Hikaru immediately grabbed his bag and rushed out after her. Kaoru stood in the room stunned at how fast his twin rushed off. Hunny approached Kaoru, "Is something going on with Hika-chan? He seems a bit strange today..." Kaoru looked down at Hunny, "I don't know Hunny-sempai... he was fine up until the middle of hosting... then, he seemed a bit different. Maybe we're just over-thinking things though." Hunny nodded, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kao-chan!" Kaoru was picking up his stuff when Kyoya walked over to him, "It's rather interesting how your brother was acting today." Kaoru looked at the shadow king, "He's probably just not feeling well." Kyoya smirked, "We'll see about that." Kaoru felt a shiver go down his spine and he started to leave the room. It was strange for him not to walk out with Hikaru. Kyoya smirked as he watched Kaoru leave the room, "Interesting display indeed. It's almost as if he's in love." Tamaki looked back at Kyoya, "See you tomorrow." Kyoya nodded and packed up his stuff.

Haruhi was on her way home when Hikaru caught up with her, "Haruhi!" He placed his hand on her shoulder. Haruhi glanced over at Hikaru, "What is it Hikaru?" Hikaru took a deep breath. _You can do this! Just ask her! _"Want to come over and have dinner with us tonight?" Haruhi seemed pretty uninterested at first. _Dang it... I should've know that wouldn't work... oh wait! I can prepare fatty tuna for her!_ "We're having fatty tuna tonight and I know how much you've been wanting to eat fatty tuna." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "I don't recall ever mentioning anything about fatty tuna to you before..." _Idiot! You haven't learned about her yearnings to eat fatty tuna yet! _Haruhi didn't think too long on that subject, "Is it really ok for me to eat over there? What about my dad?" Hikaru spoke up, "You can take as much leftovers home to him as you want. Besides, it's going to be awhile until he can eat it, right? He's usually working late." Haruhi nodded, "Thanks, but why the sudden invite?" Kaoru was now caught up with them and was walking a few steps behind, listening to everything. Hikaru gave Haruhi a sweet smile, "I... I want to..." Kaoru wasn't used to this odd behavior coming from his twin and never had seen such an expression before. He was incredibly intrigued by this display in-front of him.

Hikaru stopped infront of the limo, "This is the limo, get in." Kaoru frowned, seeing as Hikaru wasn't going to give an answer to Haruhi's last question. Hikaru got into the limo and Kaoru got in on the otherside. Haruhi was inbetween the two twins. Kaoru smiled, "We get Haruhi for dinner!" Hikaru nodded, "That we do!" Kaoru gave a look towards Hikaru trying to figure out what his plans were. Hikaru gave an assuring look that all will be revealved soon enough. Kaoru and Hikaru then began to mess with Haruhi's hair until they made it home.

Haruhi stepped out of the limo and was in awe at the gorgeous mansion in-front of her. _That's right... this is her first time here... I keep forgetting... _Kaoru spoke up, "We're the only ones here besides the maids..." Hikaru spoke as well, "It's normal for us. I called ahead and informed them that we'll be dining on fatty tuna tonight." Haruhi stepped into the mansion and began to look around. Hikaru and Kaoru began to show her around the place. "If you want Haruhi, you can use this room to get comfortable or study until dinner." Kaoru mentioned, "We also have plenty of clothes that you can wear, so feel free to shower and change. The maids will help you." Haruhi stepped into a room and sat down on a bed. She was exhausted from all of the club's duties today and laid down. She wasn't really sure what was up with the twins today, but she knew that something was a bit off.

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the arm and led him into their room, "Explain?" Hikaru sat down on the bed, "I know that this will come as quite a shock but... I'm from the future." Kaoru looked at his brother dumbfounded and then began to laugh, "Nice one Hikaru. Now really... what's going on." "I'm serious!" Kaoru noticed the look in his brother's eyes and knew that Hikaru wasn't playing, "Ok... so... how exactly did you come back in time... what is the year you're from... just tell me everything!" Hikaru nodded, "It's currently the summer of 2011. I was regretting my past, so when I was watching Kyoya's slideshow of moments from high school... I really started to feel the reality of it all." "The reality of what, Hikaru?" Hikaru took a deep breath and let it out, "Haruhi and Tono got married." Kaoru was in shock, "Seriously? But Haruhi can't stand Tono!" Hikaru looked down, then back at Kaoru, "Her feelings changed towards him over time... right now, she's not very close to him..." Kaoru was listening to his brother then he spoke up again, "That's interesting and all, but what does that have to do with you?" Hikaru took a deep breath again, "I regretted the past. You helped me so much... and yet, your efforts to get me to realize things weren't enough. If only I noticed earlier..." Kaoru could tell that everything was bothering his brother deeply and he wanted to help him in any way. He placed an arm around his brother, "Continue Hikaru..." Hikaru's eyes stung a bit, but he held back any tears, "I might deny this claim later... for I don't know how long I'll be back here... and I don't know if me being back here will actually change anything or not but... Kaoru. Kaoru... I seriously am in love with Haruhi."

Kaoru blinked a few times, registering the words that his brother stated. It wasn't like Hikaru to just openly admit that he's in love. What bothered him even more was the fact that he knew that Hikaru was serious. Kaoru found the whole situation difficult, but he knew that if it all was true, then he wanted to help his brother as much as he could, "Hikaru... I'll do whatever I can to help. But... how exactly were you able to come back in time?" Hikaru spoke to Kaoru about the old man who sent him back. They both had a long, important talk and before they knew it, it was time to eat. Kaoru winked towards his brother, "You get Haruhi, I'll meet you two at the table." Hikaru nodded and happily made his way to the room that Haruhi was left in. He knocked at the door. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He then opened up the door and walked inside. "Haruhi?"

Hikaru immediately noticed Haruhi asleep on the bed. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. He sat down near her and started to stroke her hair, "If only I realized sooner... things would've been different..." Haruhi was in a deep sleep and Hikaru really didn't want to wake her. He watched as she breathed and took in all of her beauty. _I wonder... what would happen if..._ Hikaru began to move his face close to Haruhi's. He was about an inch away from her face when he was gathering the courage to kiss her. He took one final breath and inched in when, "Hikaru? What are you doing?" Haruhi's voice stated flatly as she stared right at him. Hikaru immediately panicked, but he didn't want her to notice. His heart was beating extremely fast and he tried his best to play it off, "I ... I was trying to wake you up, but since you couldn't hear me, I figured that getting closer and saying your name would get you up!"

Haruhi wasn't sure whether or not to believe what he just said, but she just shrugged it off, "Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru walked closer to the door, "Kaoru's waiting for us at the dinner table... come on." Haruhi nodded and followed Hikaru to the dining room. Kaoru smiled seeing the two of them, "You look refreshed Haruhi." Haruhi nodded, "That bed's really comfortable. The second that I hit it, I was out." Hikaru pulled out a chair for Haruhi, which confused her, "I can do this..." Hikaru laughed, "It's common courtesy for the male to pull the seat out for the female guest." Haruhi sat down really confused, "Are you feeling alright Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded, "I'm fine." Kaoru watched as the two interacted with each other. He noticed the glint in his brother's eyes by watching Haruhi and he felt as if Haruhi wasn't really interested at all. Kaoru figured that this all will take time, but he was just glad that his brother actually tried. It was refreshing to see his brother opening up to someone other than himself. After the meal was finished Kaoru looked at Haruhi, "So Haruhi... how are you going to learn the waltz?" Haruhi sighed, "I figured that I would practice with one of the girls that I host..."

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru, then stood up, "That sounds like a plan but..." Haruhi eyed him, "Do you have something better in mind?" Hikaru stood next to Haruhi and grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, "Shall we dance?" Haruhi flushed at the gesture. She wasn't sure what Hikaru was up to, but she felt as if this all was some sort of act to screw her over later. Kaoru smirked watching Haruhi's reaction, "Haruhi, you should learn from Hikaru... he might not look it, but he's excellent at the waltz." Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "Are you not good at the waltz?" Kaoru laughed, "I'm excellent too but, I've got something important to do. Hikaru is free." Hikaru smirked and pulled Haruhi into him, "I'll teach you the guy part, then I'lll play the girl for you." Haruhi laughed, "What's the catch?" Hikaru looked into her eyes, "I just want to see you shock Tono." That statement was a lie, but he couldn't bare come up with anything better to say. It was way too soon to confess his love to her, but he felt that these current gestures of his would win favor in her heart and hopefully cancel the wedding he was in earlier.

After practicing for several hours Hikaru was fed up, "Why can't you get this right?" Haruhi was really getting irritated, "I'm trying! I've NEVER had any dance experience before. Cut me some slack!" Hikaru was about to yell again then remembered that yelling won't do anything, "Sorry Haruhi, let's take a small break then come back to this." Kaoru came downstairs and looked at Haruhi, "How's the practicing?" She answered flatly, "Awful. He criticizes everything." Kaoru frowned, "Haruhi. Give him another chance. He has a short temper." Haruhi gave a small smile, "I know that about him... I've noticed." Kaoru was intrigued by this response. Haruhi had only been with the club for a few months now... the fact that she picked up on small tibits really impressed him. Haruhi continued, "I've also noticed that you're a lot calmer than him... you two... really are easy to distinguish." Kaoru had a slight blush appear on his face. He then stood up, "I have to shower." He immediately went upstairs, "What's happening to me? My heart..."

Hikaru took a deep breath and went back to practicing with Haruhi, "Haruhi... you're doing great... I think that you should try with the maid though... since you're shorter than me... the height difference might be what the problem is." Haruhi nodded and Hikaru watched as Haruhi perfectly danced the waltz with his maid. Smiling to himself, he was extremely satisfied. _Tomorrow at school... everyone will be surprised._

Haruhi grabbed leftovers from the kitchen and Hikaru and Kaoru rode in the limo with her to make sure that she got home safely. When Haruhi made it to her apartment, she set the food in the refrigerator and sighed, "What's up with him? Hikaru's acting strange..."

Kaoru looked at his brother and smirked, "Any progress?" Hikaru nodded, "She knows the waltz... this is a lot different from the past." Kaoru laughed, "Mind telling me what originally happened?" Hikaru nodded and informed Kaoru of the whole situation. Kaoru smirked, "Guess we can tease Tono tomorrow." Hikaru nodded, "Most definitely."

Haruhi had Kasuga-hime with her to practice the waltz. She went through each of the steps with Haruhi and all of the host club boys watched. Tamaki was in the corner depressed. The twins decided to remark loudly near their 'king' comments on how it's such a shame that he's too tall to be a dance partner for Haruhi.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi practiced. He found it quite odd for Haruhi to learn the waltz so quickly. His attention turned towards the twins. He walked over towards them, "Interesting how she learns so quickly..." Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances then both shrugged, "Must be a gift of hers." Kyoya smirked, "I wonder what other dances she can pick up that quickly..." Kaoru yawned, "Who cares. The waltz is the only one needed for the party."

Haruhi thanked her partner for agreeing to practice with her. "I'm surprised Haruhi! It's like you've already learned the dance before." Haruhi placed down a cup of tea and shrugged, "I'm not that good." Kasuga smiled, "I heard that you are limiting your guest service for a while to practice." Haruhi didn't like thinking about that. Kyoya was the one to force her to practice, in order to not disgrace the Host Club.

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru, "Seems that she took the princess to the nurse's office..." Hikaru then remembered something and turned to look at Hunny who just fell on the floor, "Hunny-sempai! Mori-sempai's about to-" Before Hikaru could finish his statement, Hunny was stepped on by Mori. "step on you." Hikaru finished his thought and immediately Hunny was yelping in pain. Mori panicked and quickly picked up Hunny and ran off. Kaoru placed an arm around Hikaru, "It's hard to believe all this future talk but... you've been dead on about things." Kyoya overheard a bit of what Kaoru was saying and pushed his glasses up. He sat down at a small table and started to take some notes. Hikaru didn't think anything of it.

The twins were bored. Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny were gone for awhile, so they figured that there was no point being there. The twins then left the room. Tamaki walked over to Kyoya, "Why are you having Haruhi practice with Kasuga-hime?" Kyoya was still taking some notes and responded, "She needs to be used to dancing with a female partner. If she was practicing with one of us, I doubt that she would be able to waltz at all... especially since we're significantly larger than her." Tamaki nodded, "Your point is taken... but... is it really alright for her to be a host?" Kyoya smirked and looked up at Tamaki, "As long as she brings in profit, what's it matter what sex she is." Tamaki sat down frustrated, "It's not right. She should be chatting with guys instead." Kyoya stopped taking notes and looked at the king of the host club, "Would you really allow that?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya confused, "What do you mean?" "Do you like the idea of Haruhi spending lots and lots of time talking to different men?" Tamaki thought for a moment and immediately stood up outraged, "I WILL NEVER ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO SPEAK TO ANY OF THEM!" Kyoya chuckled, "That's what I figured... hence, why I haven't opened up a section for men to be entertained."

Kaoru and Hikaru were walking together outside. It was beginning to get dark outside and Kaoru stopped walking, "Hikaru..." Hikaru stopped and turned to look at his brother, "What is it?" Kaoru stood there staring at him, "The future you is so different... I think... whatever happens later on in life... that it really made a great difference overall..." Hikaru smiled towards his brother, "I never would've changed if it wasn't for what you did for me... that and... if it wasn't for Haruhi appearing in my life." Kaoru smiled, "I think that the change when you go back to the future will be extremely annoying for me though." Hikaru laughed, "Yeah... I wonder if I'll be back to how I was..." Kaoru laughed, "This all is too confusing." Hikaru nodded. As he was about to say something, he heard footsteps in the distance. It was Suzushima, Kasuga's fiance. Kaoru looked at his brother, then over towards Suzushima. Hikaru spoke quietly, "Let's go." Kaoru looked at Suzushima and noticed that he looked hurt, then looked back at Hikaru, "Do you know-" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm, "His problem will be solved eventually. Let's not become the good guys." Kaoru laughed, "Even in the future you don't like getting involved with people you hardly know." Hikaru scoffed as he entered their limo, "I don't want to change the past too much. All I want to change is-" Kaoru smirked, "Haruhi's opinion of you?" Hikaru was beginning to get annoyed, "Let's get off this topic."

Haruhi entered the club room the next day awaiting her dance lessons with Kasuga, but instead noticed Tamaki holding up photos of Suzushima and Kasuga. She sighed and immediately knew that her waltz-practice was going to get nowhere. The report about these two commensed and Haruhi was listening to everything.

While Kyoya, Tamaki, and Hunny began to get into a conversation the twins immediately hopped over to Haruhi. Hikaru spoke first, "Haruhi, how's your dancing coming?" Haruhi wasn't thrilled and sighed, "If I could practice today." Kaoru spoke up, "Well, I'm sure it'll be ok. By the way," Here's a question for you." Hikaru and Kaoru got close to Haruhi's face. Kaoru stroked her cheek, "If you search on the net for 'Suzushima', what will you get?" Haruhi wasn't sure of the answer and was a bit uncomfortable with how close they were, "How would I know?" Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other then towards her, "How boring. No response." Haruhi frowned, "Sorry for not amusing you two. Now, since we're not doing anything..." She began to grab her stuff, "I'll be heading out." Hikaru grabbed her arm, "What about your practice?" Kaoru smirked, "We would hate for you to not be able to perform a perfect waltz." Haruhi sighed, "Kasuga-hime's not here to practice with." Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's other arm, "Then, we shall fix this." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "You're going to get her?" Hikaru shook his head, "We've got-" "A better-" They both then spoke, "Plan." Haruhi wasn't thrilled with this, but she wasn't able to struggle out of their grips.

The twins brought Haruhi back to their mansion. She still found the place remarkable, "I don't see how you can live here." Kaoru laughed, "It's how we grew up." Hikaru nodded, "I don't see how you can live where you live." Haruhi frowned, "I get your point. Geez. Why did you two drag me here this time?" Kaoru smirked, "Dance practice of course." Hikaru spoke to a maid and immediately the maid whisked Haruhi off to another room. Kaoru placed an arm around his twin and Hikaru smirked, "You might want to get the camera for this." Kaoru immediately left the room and grabbed his camera, "What are you up to Hikaru?" Hikaru smirked, "I watched Haruhi and Tono perform the waltz at their wedding reception. Haruhi can't seem to dance like a girl so..." Kaoru smirked, "So you're going to teach her how to follow?" Hikaru nodded, "She might dislike this but... I might as well have some fun while I'm back in time."

At that moment a very unenthusiastic Haruhi stepped into the room wearing a gorgeous, long blue dress with matching heels. She frowned and looked at the twins, "What is the reason for this?" Hikaru approached her, "I'm going to teach you the waltz." Haruhi glared up at him, "And the reason for the outfit?" Hikaru smirked, "All in good fun Haruhi." She turned around and began to leave the room when Hikaru grabbed her arm, "Come on Haruhi, let's dance." She sighed, "Fine." Hikaru began to lead Haruhi, which turned into an utter disaster, because she had all intentions of leading. Hikaru wasn't thrilled with this, "Haruhi! Can't you let me lead?" She yelled out, "NO! I have to be the man here!" Kaoru snickered while watching the two bicker. Hikaru completely forgot that Kaoru was snapping photos of them.

Haruhi was getting really annoyed and stepped hard on Hikaru's foot, "If you don't let me lead, then I'm leaving." Hikaru noticed how upset she was and sighed in defeat, "Alright, you can lead Haruhi." Kaoru laughed at his brother, knowing that if it was the current Hikaru that he was used to, he would never give in so easily. Hikaru shot a glare towards his twin then sighed. Haruhi then led the dance and Hikaru played the girl for the rest of the evening. Before Haruhi left, Kaoru handed Haruhi a box, "You'll need to change into this for tomorrow." Haruhi looked at the box, "What is it?" Hikaru placed an arm around her, "Clothes." Haruhi questioned the box after the dress she was forced to wear for the dance lessons, so she opened it up and noticed a nice suit. Kaoru laughed, "Didn't trust us, huh?" Hikaru chimed in, "I'm hurt." Haruhi looked at them, "Thanks. Well, I'll see you both tomorrow." Hikaru grabbed her arm and started to escort her to the limo, "I refuse to let you walk out at this hour." Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine." Kaoru shook his head, "Just let us bring you home." She sighed in defeat.

Christmas Eve arrived and the party began. The Host Club were all designated in their specific spots. Hikaru and Kaoru were over at the casino-end and asked the ladies to join them for cards. Haruhi felt completely out of place. This was the first time that she ever attended a high-class event and wasn't really sure what to do about it. Tamaki rushed over to her, "Hey~ Haruhi! Why are you so tense?" His sudden appearance startled heer a bit, "Ack! I'm not used to these events... On Christmas I only eat the cakes that my father brings home from his work." Hunny looked crestfalled, "Eh~ Then Haru-chan, you're alone? What do you do...?" Haruhi explained her normal Christmas and the twins weren't too interested. Hikaru knew what she was going to say, so it wasn't new to his ears. Tamaki, took the news drastically and then the twins were bored again. Kyoya then suggested that Haruhi could eat something. An adorable face appeared on her and she mentioned, "Like... fatty tuna?"

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru, remembering the other night that he was able to coax Haruhi over to dinner with fatty tuna. Hikaru smirked and Tamaki went crazy. Hunny rushed over with tupperware and of course, the twins decided to play along with the scene by "feeling sorry for her". They both started to comfort her in their arms. Haruhi was annoyed. Several people rushed food over to her and made a huge commotion it wasn't until Kasuga asked Haruhi to dance with her was she able to actually get some peace of mind from them.

Kyoya, Hunny, Kaoru, Mori, and Hikaru all stood around together in the Large Hall Waiting Room. Hunny spoke up, "Mori and I will grab Haru-chan! Everyone be prepared!" Hunny ran off and Mori followed him. Within minutes, Mori placed Haruhi down infront of everyone. Kaoru was the first to speak up, "Here she comes." Hikaru watched as Haruhi was yelling aloud, "Wah? Hey, what are you..." Before she could complain more, Hikaru pushed her, "Ok ok, No complaints. Just go change your clothes! We don't have much time." "HUH?" Haruhi was confused. Kyoya began to explain the time period and everyone was working on dollifying Haruhi. Within minutes, all of the guys silently admired her beauty. Hunny spoke up, "Please find his true feelings, ok?" "How troublesome. Tono suddenly started planning this yesterday. The preparation was so tiresome." Haruhi wasn't too thrilled, but understood the intentions of the club. Suzushima's true feelings are extremely important to figure out.

Hikaru was taking in all of Haruhi's beauty dressed up as a female. Even though this scene was from so long ago, he admitted to himself that seeing her this way again made it feel like he re-fell in love with her. Of course, this moment of adoration was stopped when Tamaki barged in and started yelling at his club members, only to stop his train of thought and admire Haruhi as well. Hikaru noticed the stare that Tamaki had on Haruhi and he glared towards the king. Hikaru immediately appeared next to Tamaki and felt proud of his and Kaoru's work, "Our best try! How is it, Tono? We even put make-up on her." Tamaki was dumbfounded and didn't really appreciate the interruption of Hikaru to his admiration. Kaoru watched Tamaki's expressions and then looked at his brother. He then turned his attention towards Haruhi. _Haruhi is gorgeous... No wonder Hikaru came back to win her... Yet..._ Kyoya walked over to Kaoru, "Something troubling you?" Kaoru shook his head, "Nope." Kyoya smirked, "If you say so." Kyoya took out his notebook and started to jot down some notes. He was intrigued.

The Club Members went into their designated spots that Tamaki came up with for their operation. Within the next twenty minutes, Kasuga ran outside and Suzushima followed her. Haruhi had all intentions of helping them out, but Tamaki caught her instead. The countdown began and the entire Host Club was prepared. "3 2 1"

Lights emitted and a huge Christmas Tree shined as Suzushiima grabbed Kasuga. Tamaki was holding onto Haruhi and he yelled out, "Merry Christmas! May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!" Kasuga and Suzushiima blushed and then they started to enjoy the moment that was set up for them. The majority of the party focused on the couple outside and admired the lights. It was then time for the last waltz.

Haruhi sat in a daze. She injured her foot so she couldn't dance. All of the other members of the club were dancing on the dance floor, or so she thought. Hikaru walked over next to her, "Haruhi." Haruhi looked over at him and he handed her a plate of fatty tuna, "Merry Christmas." He then walked off and grabbed his brother away from the girl he was dancing with. The twins then chimed together, "Now, we'll have the last event."

Everyone's attention was on the twins. "This will be given to Miyako-hime, the top point getter. A blessing kiss from King..." Kyoya quickly gave a look towards the twins and they continued, "Modified... Fujioka Haruhi!" The crowd turned extremely excited and before Haruhi knew it, Kyoya whispered in her ear, "How about doing this instead of the dance? We'll cut off your debt by 1/3."

Kaoru looked over at his brother, "Is this going to be alright?" Hikaru laughed, "I wouldn't change this part of my memory for anything. It's not everyday that I get to see this kind of action." Kaoru smiled and placed his head on Hikaru's shoulder, "Merry Christmas Hikaru." Hikaru placed his arm around Kaoru's waist, "Merry Christmas."

Tamaki's outrage about the kiss ended up having Haruhi kiss the Princess on the lips. The twins both were amused out of their minds.

A bit later, Hunny gathered the whole group for a photo to remember their Christmas together. Once the flash from the camera came on, Hikaru noticed that he no longer was back in time.

**June 2011.**

Hikaru was sitting down at the table that his brother dragged him over to earlier. His Long Island glass was empty and he looked up at the slideshow. It now just turned to the photo that he just took. Hunny smiled, "Ne~ Ne~ I remember that!" Mori nodded. Kaoru immediately looked at his brother. Hikaru was staring at the picture, noticing that it slightly changed from the one that he remembered seeing on the slideshow. _The photo... my expression is definitely different..._ Hunny continued, "Haruhi was so angry at Tama-chan for pushing her into that girl~ I was shocked!" Kaoru laughed, "It was hilarious." Kaoru placed an arm around his brother and whispered in his ear, "I guess that going back didn't change anything after all..." Hikaru sighed and the photo changed to another on the slideshow.

Everyone froze and the fairy appeared, "And I thought that you said you would change the outcome. You obviously weren't aggressive enough to make an impact!" Hikaru held his head low, then he yelled back, "Hey! I tried! It's not like I was able to do much! I did what I could! At least Haruhi noticed a change in me!" The fairy took a sip of someone's beverage and looked at him, "Actually, you might have confused her for a bit, but after you came back here, your attitude returned to what it had been. No events after that time were affected by the changes you made. It's a shame." The fairy began to walk away and Hikaru ran over to him and grabbed his arm, "What about this picture?" He pointed towards the current slideshow photo, "I didn't know Haruhi that well, but in this photo, I actually began to start noticing that there was something about her!" The fairy smirked, "So you're saying that if you went back to that time, you would be able to change the outcome?" Hikaru nodded and with certainty in his voice he added, "I know that I can do it." The fairy smiled, "Wonderful! You're the first person to ever ask for another chance! Usually after the first photo, people figure that there's no way that they can try again." Hikaru looked at the fairy, "So you mean... I can go?" "Ask! And it shall be given to you!" Hikaru nodded, "Let me go back." The fairy then snapped his fingers and Hikaru was surrounded by a bright light. He was going back in time again.

**Another Author's Note: **I'm not sure how long it will take for the next chapter to be released. I'm currently re-reading Ouran and using the chapters that I want to mess with. I have no intentions of re-writing every single Ouran chapter. Besides... what wedding slideshow would have that many photos in it anyways? lol. Anyways, I do hope that whoever is reading this enjoys. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Firstly, thank you so much for the reviews. :) I'm glad that people are actually enjoying this story so far. Secondly,this chapter is changing up Chapters 19 and 20 from the manga.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own like anything.

**Summer 2008**

Before Hikaru could realize the situation going on, Haruhi slapped him across the face. He was completely taken by surprise at the sudden attack. "Hikaru, that's not something you decide. I won't let you insult my friend any further." Hikaru suddenly remembered this whole scene and he seriously wasn't thrilled that he had to repeat it. Glancing over, he saw Arai and that in itself bothered him. Before he knew it, he reverted back to the same Hikaru he was at that time, "Come on... Look, we're the ones who are your friends!" He noticed some hurt in Haruhi's eyes and immediately, he ran up the stairs of the Karuizawa Pension. His twin yelled out towards him, "Hikaru! Wait!"

Once upstairs and into the room that the twins won from the refreshing contest, he slammed the door and sat down on the bed. "I'm such an idiot!" He ran his left hand through his hair, "The first thing that I do when I come back is act like a moron in front of her... I know better but..." The door knocked, "Hikaru I'm coming in." Kaoru opened the door to see his twin on the bed. _I know Kaoru has good intentions but... I don't want him to bother me right now... I feel so stupid... _"Hey, feeling hot? Got carried away?" "Shut up." Hikaru looked up at his brother, "Kaoru, you were annoyed as well." _I know how he's going to answer but still... _"I have better control over my emotions." Kaoru sat down next to him and placed his forehead against his, "Stupid Hikaru. You flung your feelings at her like a child. It was too much, even for Haruhi." Hikaru was agitated. This conversation was the same as he remembered but, this time around, he was fully aware why he acted the way he did. Hikaru sighed, "I couldn't help it. I got so annoyed." Kaoru smiled at his brother, "That guy, Arai... He's leaving. How about we go and apologize? Ok?" Hikaru looked down. Last time this happened, he refused to apologize and Kaoru apologized for him... Apologizing would be the grown-up thing to do but... even now... Arai's name gets under his skin. Kaoru frowned towards his brother and sighed, "Then you leave me no choice." He grabbed his brother and stripped him naked. "Oi! Kaoru, what the-?" Kaoru smiled, "Just trust me Hikaru." Kaoru left the room impersonating Hikaru.

Hikaru wrapped the bed's blanket around him. _This time period though... I really might be able to make a difference...My so-called date with Haruhi is coming up... this really is my ideal time... I can... I believe that this is my big chance to really change the outcome..._ He rolled to his side and slept.

The next morning Kaoru woke up Hikaru. Kaoru was coughing like crazy and immediately, Hikaru panicked, "Kaoru?" "I guess I caught a cold when I slept on the floor yesterday..." Hikaru's first instincts were to call a doctor but Kaoru declined. "But Hikaru... I want to ask you a favor. I have a date with Haruhi, but I got a cold. And, Haruhi didn't take her phone with her. Will you go out on a date with Haruhi today?" Hikaru remembered that the first time he was asked that, he was confused and didn't know how to react, but he was inwardly rejoicing right now. Hikaru figured that he wouldn't let Kaoru know that he came back from the future this time around, so he nodded, "I guess." Kaoru then gave Hikaru the details of where to meet Haruhi, "Oh... and Hikaru... another thing... you must escort her until sundown and see that she has a good time! I'll be so angry if you upset Haruhi or come back halfway through! I won't talk to you again!" "Alright, I got it."

Hikaru was walking to the area where he was to meet Haruhi. _How should today go? Last time, I had a blast up until... up until Arai showed up... so... as long as we don't run into Arai, everything should be perfect... alright, I'll do everything the same except, we'll stay away from that area..._ Upon seeing Haruhi, Hikaru's heart skipped a beat, "So how did this happen?" "I don't know."

Haruhi gazed up at Hikaru, "Where's Kaoru?" "He has a cold." _Thinking about this all now... I wonder why Haruhi decided to agree to this date with Kaoru... Is it possible that she liked him? It's not like Haruhi to just agree on something easily... but... if Kaoru didn't get sick... does this mean that Haruhi and Kaoru would've gone out together? And if Haruhi enjoyed the date... would this mean that Kaoru would end up with Haruhi? _"Really? Should we go back?" Haruhi asked while Hikaru was thinking a million thoughts. _She wants to go back and check on him... obviously she didn't want to hang out with me to begin with... therefore... she has no feelings towards me... but since she agreed to hang with Kaoru... does this mean that... she has feelings for him? If that's the case... then... what do I do? I'm not sure about this current moment but... I know that at a point in time, Kaoru did like Haruhi... but... if Haruhi and Kaoru got together... I think... no. Not think... I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it..._

"Nah." Hikaru responded, trying to break these thoughts of Haruhi possibly liking his brother. "Hikaru, are you sick to?" Haruhi asked looking deeply into his eyes. He shook his head and took in the notice of how adorable she looked, "I'm fine... anyways, let's enjoy our day together... shall we?" Haruhi nodded and the two of them made it to a small stand where Hikaru purchased a tour book of Karuizawa, "So? Where do you wanna go, Haruhi? Haruhi thought for a minute, "Um, I thought Kaoru had someplace in mind, so I didn't think about it... what about you, Hikaru?" Hikaru looked at her and gave a slight smile. _If I remember correctly... we spoke about where to go for awhile... but if I'm able to just come out with something to do faster this time, without us having to spend time to come up with a place... that means, more date-time with her... _He watched as Haruhi flipped through the pages of the book. He figured that the suggestions that were made last time weren't worth being said, so he decided, "I'm fine with wherever you want to go Haruhi." She intently was looking through the pages of the travel book, "A lot of this sounds good... and it's nice weather... but Misuzu said it may change. I hope there won't be thunder..." _Right... there's a huge thunderstorm later... but... _Hikaru took a small breath, "I hope that a storm doesn't come... have you figured out where you want to go?" _Even though this is the same date... my comments are different... I'm more aware of her... it's strange... And that's right... Haruhi gets ice cream for us..._ At the end of that thought, Hikaru noticed that Haruhi already went to an ice cream stand and was in the middle of purchasing ice cream. "Hey Haruhi! It's not a good idea to wander off without letting me know..." Haruhi was holding an ice cream cone in her hands, "Ah... sorry... this ice cream is suppose to be famous... or so that guidebook says so..." Hikaru smiled towards her and gave a small laugh, "You're so easily lured by food..." She held out the ice cream, "Here, taste it." The action in itself was etched into Hikaru's brain. So far, this date was going better than last time, but that's because he was more mature this time. "If it's not delicious, you default to a penalty game." "No way, I'm not playing." _I've got to get out of this area before that strange ice cream man shows up... he can ruin a perfect moment..._ Hikaru scanned the area for the man who interrupted their date last time and immediately pinpointed the man beginning to move in their direction. He smirked towards the icecream man then acted like he was about to eat the ice cream Haruhi was holding, when he suddenly placed an arm around Haruhi and started to lead her towards a bench, where they both sat down and he took a bite of the ice cream, "It's delicious... you should try it." "Hm. It's good."

Hikaru looked at the ice cream man and glared towards him. He then took notice that it was a different ice cream man from earlier. Smirking, he wrapped an arm around Haruhi. _I'd know that face anywhere... that's Tono... how come I never noticed last time... and if that's Tono that means that the rest of the club is probably trailing us... meaning that I really need to lose them. But still... I need to discover how Haruhi feels about Kaoru... because... if she has feelings for him... I wonder... what would I do? _Haruhi looked at him, "Want another bite?" He eyed the ice cream. She had been licking it. Smiling he nodded, "Yes. Thanks." _It's an indirect kiss! I'm getting an indirect kiss from Haruhi!_ He took his tongue and licked a good amount of ice cream from the cone. He then looked in the direction that he noticed Tamaki in and smirked. _If Tamaki was watching us last time... then, why didn't he yell at me? Oh well... I'll leave that idiot out of my mind unless he makes another move. I really should ask about Kaoru. _Hikaru looked straight ahead of him and sighed, "It's a shame that Kaoru couldn't make it..." Haruhi finished the rest of the ice cream and stood up, "It is but... it's kind of nice to just hang out with you." She gave him a small smile and started to walk towards free samples of pickles. Hikaru was a bit dumbfounded. _Did I... do something right? She didn't say anything like that before... did I really go back in time? Or... is this a dream? _Hikaru didn't know what to say and followed her to the pickles. He observed how happy she was getting a free sample. _She's so cute... I'm kicking myself for not noticing it the last time... but this... this is my big chance. If Haruhi enjoys our date together, then maybe... just maybe... _

Hikaru placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is this an all-you-can-eat-tour?" Haruhi let out a small giggle and held out a pickled yam on a stick, "It's a pickled yam. Try it." Hikaru eyed it and then took a bite, "It's... good." She smiled, "Then I'll buy two bags please." "Haruhi... shouldn't you wait til the last day to get something for your dad?" "They're for Kaoru. Because we can't bring him ice cream." Her kindness always reached out to Hikaru and she knew that he was worried about him being sick. Even though Hikaru knows that Kaoru will be fine, it still bothered him that he was ill. "How did you know that I was worrying about Kaoru?" "Wild guess."

"Hikaru, we've still got the whole summer left. How about we all go somewhere on another day? Today we can look in the stores here and find something for Kaoru." Hikaru's face was filled with happiness, "Sure."

Haruhi noticed a grocery store, so they both decided to take their time going in there. Hikaru pointed out some high class items that he thought that Haruhi would enjoy. Haruhi looked at the prices and gasped, "I can't afford those!" He laughed, "But, would you like to try them?" Her gaze shifted until she found some donguri (acorns), "Ah! Donguri!" Hikaru took notice of her and he placed the expensive food in a small basket. He looked at the donguri, "Haruhi... do you like donguri?" She smiled, "it's amazing what all you can make with donguri." Hikaru tilted his head, "You cook with it a lot?" She nodded, "When it's on sale, I usually stock up on it. Have you ever tried acorn noodles?" Hikaru shook his head, "Never had it before." Haruhi was surprised, "Really? It's delicious. You should try it!" He smirked, "If we get all the ingredients... will you make me this dish?" Haruhi looked up at him, "If we get the ingredients... how about I teach you how to make it?" Hikaru never really thought about a cooking session, but thinking about it now... it kind of was like a chance for a second date. If this was him from several years ago, the thought of learning how to cook would appall him. However, he wanted to learn more about Haruhi. He wanted to spend more time with her. Smiling down at her, he responded, "Sounds like a plan."

The next thirty minutes, they spent the time searching for the ingredients to create acorn noodles. Hikaru also threw random expensive foods into the basket to purchase as well. Once it was time to check out Haruhi grabbed her wallet, "I'll get this as a gift." Hikaru shook his head, "I'm buying this time. But... if you don't teach me to make delicious acorn noodles, then you'll have to pay me back with interest!" Haruhi tilted her head, "You've got plenty of money and you would charge me interest." Hikaru winked towards her, "Who said that you would be paying with money..." Before Hikaru could monitor her reaction, she turned away from him, "Hikaru! There's a toyshop across the street... maybe we'll find something for Kaoru there!" Hikaru finished paying and ended up carrying six bags full of groceries, "Let's go." Haruhi smiled and walked with Hikaru to the toystore.

Once inside the toy store, Hikaru couldn't help but pick up the strangest toys that he could find and start laughing about. Haruhi was quite confused, but she was rather enjoying her time listening to the random comments from Hikaru. They spent a good amount of time in the shop, then decided to browse another one. Hikaru was having such a great time that he completely forgot about his location. A small rumble of thunder started, but it was so distant that Hikaru couldn't hear it. Haruhi looked up towards the sky, "Did you just hear something just now?" Hikaru turned around and looked at the sky, "No, nothing. But it does look like it's going to rain." He then looked down at her, "Wanna go home now?" She nodded her head. "Then... I'll fetch a taxi..." Because Hikaru was having such a fun date with Haruhi, he completely forgot that Arai was suppose to show up. "Haruhi?" The voice that Hikaru couldn't stand spoke out. _Dammit..._

Arai run towards Haruhi, "Is that you Haruhi? What're you doing?" _Don't pay attention to this Hikaru... don't get mad... don't get angry... but... the way that guy looks at her... IT PISSES ME OFF! _ Haruhi and Arai were having a conversation and even though Hikaru wanted to ignore it and not act upon it, he couldn't help but be himself. "Then why don't I drive you back? I heard the thunder. It's gonna rain soon." Hikaru frowned, "Don't bother. We'll get a taxi. We don't need your-" "I insist!" Hikaru couldn't stand it. _I can't... I can't stay here... but... but... Haruhi's afraid of thunder... _While Arai was talking Hikaru looked at Haruhi. This time around, he wanted to do things right. After Arai spoke Haruhi looked towards him, "Hikaru, shall we accept? I'd rather get back sooner." _I can't just swallow my pride though... I just can't... _"Why don't you go with him then?" "Hikaru?" "Go ahead and do whatever you want! Have a good chat about the past!" _And so... I ended up saying the same thing as last time... Why can't I just swallow my pride and accept. _Hikaru ran off and Haruhi's voice was lost between the noise from the crowds, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru ran for ten minutes and a heavy rain began to pour down upon him. Thunder crashed. He then stopped. "What the heck am I doing? Haruhi's afraid of thunder... I need to find her!" He immediately turned around and started running back in the direction that he came from. _Last time... she was in the church but... I might be able to find her before then. _While running back, he was able to locate Haruhi, who was running in his direction, "HARUHI!" He rushed over to her and grabbed her and led her to the nearby church. _This damn church... same place that they got married in... but... I don't have time to think of that now... _Hikaru led Haruhi to the spot that he remembered finding her several years ago. "Haruhi... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He took the tablecloth from the altar of the church and placed it around her. He then placed his headphones over her ears and held her close. _It just occurred to me... when Haruhi could've made it back with Arai... why did she decide to run after me? Even though she's afraid of thunder... she still searched for me... She just doesn't realize how her small gestures affect me. One thing that I know for certain is that no matter what... Haruhi will always be the only girl that I love. _Haruhi looked at him and touched the headphones, "These are wet and gross." Hikaru frowned, "Don't complain. Just sleep until the rain stops." He pulled her closer to him and she placed her head on his chest, "Say Haruhi..." _If I'm going to make a difference... I should tell her now... _"Haruhi, I love you." Of course, with his luck, she was asleep at the time that he said these words. He sighed and just began to watch her in her peaceful sleep. Before he knew it, his cellphone was going off and he quickly picked it up, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru had a concerned tone in his voice and in the background he could hear Tamaki yelling and screaming about Haruhi being afraid of thunder. "Hikaru, where are you and Haruhi?" Hikaru glanced over at the sleeping girl and smiled, "We're taking cover from the storm." Kaoru was taken off a bit from the answer. Usually Hikaru would inform him of everything, but this time, he didn't answer the question directly. "Where are you taking cover?" Hikaru let out a sigh, "We're in a small church." Kaoru nodded, "We'll get you guys after the storm." "Ok..." Hikaru muttered as he hung up the phone. Haruhi began to mutter a bit in her sleep, but Hikaru couldn't make out what she was saying. He pulled her in as close as he could, "If I could stop time..."

Before he knew it, the storm ended and the rest of the Host Club rushed into the church. Tamaki immediately grabbed Haruhi from Hikaru and glared, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" He then began to shake Haruhi, "OH HARUHIIIIIIIII! If only daddy was the one with you during the storm! I could've protected youuuuu!" Haruhi was rudely woken up and glared at Tamaki, "You're not my father." She pushed him away and began to walk. Hunny rushed over to Haruhi, "Haru-chan! You're soaked! We should hurry up and get you some other clothes to wear!" Haruhi nodded and Hunny took her hand, "Let's go~" Mori walked together with Hunny and Haruhi out of the church. Kyoya stood next to Tamaki, "You wouldn't want our daughter to go with two men unsupervised... would you?" Tamaki turned around and watched as Hunny and Mori were walking away with Haruhi. He immediately caught up with them, "Haruhiiiiiii! I'll buy you some clothes!" She frowned, "Not necessary. I have plenty of clothes at the pension."

Kaoru was about to approach Hikaru, who was grabbing the bags of groceries. Kyoya smirked and stood next to Kaoru, "By the way Kaoru, you meant for Hikaru to learn some passion on that date. Did you even think about the possibility that he might fall in love?" Kaoru glanced at his brother, then looked at Kyoya, "Oh, that... that won't happen yet. After all, Hikaru is still an idiot." Kyoya snickered, "We do have our share of idiots in the club." Kaoru nodded, "That's for sure." Kyoya then began to walk towards the rest of the group, "Tamaki wants to do something fun with everyone, so... get Hikaru... we might want to head out before it gets too late." Kaoru nodded and began to walk towards Hikaru.

Hikaru looked at the group of people walking with Haruhi. _I changed something... I'm not really sure how but... last time... Arai was around with a watermelon... so... I must've done something that changed this... But what... Maybe it's because the club never found out that I ran off without Haruhi? Is that it? That must be it... So... today might be more enjoyable this way... _Kaoru placed an arm around his twin, "Have fun on your date?" Hikaru smirked, "You mean did I have fun on your date... well, I did." Kaoru laughed, "You know Hikaru... you might not realize this yet but... I think that you're in love with Haruhi." Hikaru laughed, "I know Kaoru. I told you that last time that I came back." Kaoru cocked his head to the side, "Wait... you're future Hikaru? And here I thought that you would never come back!" Hikaru didn't think before he spoke. He didn't want Kaoru to know that he came back in time again, but alas, he sighed, "Kaoru... I changed the past..." Kaoru gave a small chuckle, "How did you do that?" Hikaru sighed, "Last time, I abandoned Haruhi, then Tamaki yelled at me on the phone and that's when I found her in the church. This time... I remembered my mistake and corrected it... I still ran off but... none of you guys knew... because of that, no one contacted Arai... therefore... Arai never found out the situation." Kaoru rubbed Hikaru's back, "Do you think that this changed anything in the future though?" Hikaru began to walk with his brother, beginning to follow the rest of the club, "I hope so..." Kaoru smiled, "One thing Hikaru..." Hikaru tilted his head and looked at his brother again, "Hm?" "I wanted your immature past self to be on the date with Haruhi... after your future self left... you reverted right back to how you were... so... don't you think that you have to make a huge move to change your immature self?" Hikaru sighed, "I wish that I knew how to do that..." Kaoru smirked, "Don't dwell too much on it. Perhaps there's a way that you can give hints to your self." Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "But you're the one who really got me to realize my feelings towards her." Kaoru glanced away, "Hikaru... if you're changing the past, isn't it better for you to have your past self find out before that time?" Hikaru nodded, "Yes but... I just don't know how." Hunny turned towards the twins, "Hurry up! We're heading to the beach!"

Hikaru spoke towards his brother, "We'll just see what happens. Besides... you know my feelings earlier..." Kaoru smirked, "I'm not going to try to get you to realize your own feelings earlier... after last time... you acted like an idiot and questioned yourself as to why you wasted your time teaching Haruhi the waltz." Hikaru sighed, "I guess that my past self really is an idiot..." Kaoru laughed, "We're coming!" The two twins immediately caught up with the rest of the group. Before they knew it, they all were on the beach taking a photo for memory's sake. Once the flash came on, Hikaru was surrounded by a bright light.

**Summer 2011**

Hikaru was sitting down at the table. The photo that he just was featured in popped up. _It's different again... this time, Arai's not in the photo... and..._ Hikaru blinked a few times and stared at Haruhi's expression in the photo. _And Haruhi's expression is significantly different from the last photo taken... she seems more at peace... she seems a bit happier... _Kaoru looked at his brother, "Guess that time didn't work either. You really should've taken my advice and left reminders for yourself." Hikaru sighed and Kaoru continued, "But I must admit... you did seem more aware... you began to act a little differently... like avoiding some gazes from Haruhi..." After that, everything froze.

The fairy appeared in-front of Hikaru, "You do realize that you did make a difference." Hikaru nodded, "But it stil wasn't enough." The fairy looked up at the picture, "You might not realize it, but what you did that day actually pulled at her heartstrings a little. You're beginning to win some points towards her affections." Hikaru looked up at the photo and spoke, "What makes you say that?" He pointed towards the frozen Haruhi, "If you look at her expression, it's mixed... not only that, but her gaze is towards you. Strange for someone who just got married." Hikaru looked at the frozen Haruhi. She looked gorgeous in her wedding dress and he walked over closer to her. _He's right... it's kind of strange. _Hikaru then looked back at the picture, "Still... I didn't do enough..." The fairy nodded, "True, but it's a beginning... there are many photos remaining... so just hope that you're in them." Hikaru nodded and the fairy disappeared. A new photo showed up on the slideshow and Hunny looked over at Hikaru, "You know Hika-chan..." Hikaru cocked his head to the side and looked at Hunny. Hunny continued, "It was during this time that I thought for sure that you would try to win over Haruhi's heart." Hikaru's eyes widened, "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to those who reviewed. :) I really appreciate it. I was hoping to release this earlier, but stuff happened. Anyways~ As for this chapter, the original story revolves around chapter 50.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own like anything.

Hunny continued, "It was during this time that I thought for sure that you would try to win over Haruhi's heart." Hikaru's eyes widened, "What?" Hikaru then looked at the photo. _This is quite a jump in time period... _Hunny nodded, "Kao-chan and I talked a lot around that time... and really... your crush on Haruhi was so blatently obvious. I think that if you just made the right moves... you could've been the one she ended up with." Hikaru was surprised to hear what Hunny had to say. "And you know Hika-chan... If you took the time to open up about it... I would've helped you back then... just like how I went to help Kao-chan." Hearing those words from Hunny really made him happy. _If I get in a tight spot... Hunny's willing to help... _

Everything froze once again and the fairy appeared, "You're probably thinking that having your one friend on your side may help you..." Hikaru was looking at the photo and nodded, "Hunny-sempai might be a great help... but... everything depends on where I end up being thrown back in time. I wasn't thrilled getting slapped the first thing I went back last photo." The fairy laughed. Hikaru looked over at Hunny, then over towards Kaoru. He then spoke up again, "Funny that Tono took a picture of himself while pretending to be away in France... I was... happy to think that he was far away..." Hikaru looked towards Haruhi and sighed, "If I made my move back then... I wonder if things would've changed..." The fairy looked at Hikaru's face, "There's only one way to find out." Hikaru looked up at the photo, "But... I'm not in the picture..." The fairy smirked, "Yes you are. You just aren't searching hard enough." He stared at the photo of Tamaki and in the background, there was a photo of the Host Club hung up on the wall. "Ah... even a photo inside a photo counts?" The fairy took a sip of champagne, "I don't see why not..." Hikaru smiled a bit, "This time... this time I will make a real difference." The fairy looked at all of Hikaru's friends, then back at him, "And if things backfire?" Hikaru had determination in his eyes, "Nothing will backfire! I'm going to get her this time!" The fairy smirked, "You better... but encase that doesn't happen... don't you think that it would be best to disappear from her life?" Hikaru thought for a minute then looked at the fairy, "Can I go back?" The fairy nodded, "It shall be given to you." With a snap of the fairy's fingers, Hikaru made it back in time.

**Fall 2008.**

"Tamaki-sempai must have many memories of feeling lonely... Tamaki-sempai... I'm sure he would like to go back to France one day." Haruhi mentioned. Hikaru's heart began to tug at his chest. Hearing those words again reminded him of how far he really is from Haruhi. He immediately turned around, "Kaoru, let's search over here." Hikaru immediately began to walk away quickly. Kaoru turned to look at his brother, "Ok." He then turned towards Haruhi, "Ah, then... see you later Haruhi. If it rains we'll meet back at the clubroom." He stood up and began walking after his twin.

_Strange... I didn't expect to be thrown this far back... there's still about a week until Tono's class leaves for France... which means that I actually have to see his face... But what's more important is the fact that Haruhi's already falling for Tono... That expression on her face... damn... If I don't succeed... should I forget about Haruhi? Should I try to distance myself from everyone... including Kaoru? _ Kaoru broke Hikaru's thoughts, "Hikaru! Wait up! You're too fast! Hika..." Hikaru continued to walk and drops of rain began to fall. Kaoru stopped and spoke up, "Hikaru it's started to rain now... Shouldn't we go back to the clubroom?" Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't turn around, "Kaoru... about Haruhi..." _I'm not going to let Kaoru know that I've come back again... I don't want anyone to know... just encase things fall apart... _"Just now all she could talk about was Tono. Even though I like Tono, and worry about him..." _I have to keep everything the way it was back then... in order to not confuse Kaoru... either way... my feelings at that time... and my feelings now... they're the same. The difference is that I really do know why I feel this way... _"On the other hand... isn't it normal for us? I mean, we were with Tono far longer than Haruhi... and without Tono we wouldn't have the Host Club." _And even this time around... I can't hold back my tears... _Tears began to fixate themselves in Hikaru's eyes. He refused to look at the face that his twin was making, "But why... when... Haruhi... well... I felt so completely irritated just now, I can't understand it! I can't stand it! It's really bothering me." _Not understanding isn't the reason I'm bothered... this whole situation... the complexity of it all... I just... can't hold anything back anymore... and I keep forgetting the fact that Kaoru's also in love with her... even though I'm not suppose to know that yet..._ "Why do I feel this way..." Kaoru watched his brother and sadness crept up on his face, "Hikaru, it's because you love Haruhi. You love Haruhi, as a woman. Isn't that why you feel jealous of Tono?"

Hikaru stared at his brother in the rain. He couldn't move. His mind was full of all sorts of different thoughts. _The fact that this scene hasn't changed... it only proves that my earlier attempts really have gotten me no where... This time around... I have to change things... the fairy did claim afterall that Haruhi's heart changed a little the last time... So maybe... maybe things will work out better... _

Hikaru couldn't move. Everything that has been bothering him, as well as the fact of the problems from that time all surfaced. He felt like shit. Kaoru walked over to his brother and grabbed his hands, "Let's go home Hikaru." Hikaru only nodded as Kaoru led him home. Once inside the mansion, Hikaru stripped out of his clothes and went to bathe. Keeping the current thoughts in his head. "I really am an idiot... what am I achieving from coming back here?"

**Author's Note:** And that's where I'm stopping this chapter. Sorry that it's rather short. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. I originally was going to make this one longer, but felt that that was a good stopping point. Since, this time around, I'm having Hikaru stay back in time longer than the other times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to those who reviewed. :) As for this chapter, the original story revolves around chapter 51 and I guess after that?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own like anything.

**Still Fall 2008.**

While Kaoru was hanging out with Hunny, Hikaru showed up at Mori's house. "Hikaru... what's up?" Hikaru entered his sempai's house. Without even speaking Hikaru began to speak, "Sorry to bother you this late, but can I stay here for a night? I was wandering around the neighborhood thinking about something, because I couldn't sleep and ended up by your house." "Where is Kaoru?" "He is staying at Hunny-sempai's! Hunny-sempai e-mailed me!" Hikaru immediately felt dejavu with all of this. _I came back to time to change things... not repeat them... what the hell am I doing? I should just blurt out what's really on my mind. Why haven't I yet? Am I such a coward to see how different things can change? _Hikaru stopped walking and sighed. _Heck... I've come back here, I need to really change something._ Hikaru looked blankly at the wall and took a deep breath, "Mori-sempai... could you just listen to me for a bit?" Mori walked in-front of Hikaru and slid a door open, "Let's go inside." Hikaru nodded and walked into the room.

Mori and Hikaru both sat down in the meditation room. Mori looked at Hikaru, waiting for him to speak. Hikaru took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Haruhi... and I want to win her affections but... Tono is also in love with Haruhi... and so is Kaoru..." Mori nodded and listened to him. Hikaru continued, "This may sound strange Mori-sempai but... I know that Haruhi and Tono get together... I know that they get married... and that's why... that's why I have to... have to make my move now. But a part of me believes that I'll hurt those that I'm close to... not only that but... if Haruhi was to hate me... if Haruhi hates me, I don't know what I would do..." Mori looked at Hikaru and looked at him seriously, "I can tell that this is difficult for you..." Hikaru's full attention was now on Mori. Mori continued, "But, don't you think that you're over-analyzing things a bit too much?" Hikaru blinked three times. That wasn't the response that he was expecting. Yet, it made him let out a chuckle, "Now that you mention it..." Mori continued, "Hikaru... I'm not an expert in this type of stuff but, don't you think that you should go for it? If you don't at least try, you'll regret it later." And like that, Hikaru was moved by Mori's words. He smiled towards Mori, "Thank you Mori-sempai. I needed to hear that." Mori stood up, "You're free to use this room to meditate."

The next morning, Hikaru got ready for school. He told himself that this time for certain, he would definitely make his move.

When Haruhi arrived to school that morning, she smiled towards the twins, "HIkaru, Kaoru, good morning." Kaoru seemed out of it, "Mornin'" and Hikaru on the other hand took a deep breath and happily spoke towards Haruhi, "Good morning Haruhi!" As she sat down, she looked at the two of them, "Are you guys all right? Didn't you get cold from the rain?" Hikaru laughed, "We're good Haruhi! We're always drinking health beverages every morning!" "Eh? That really sounds like a lie." "It is a lie! haha." Hikaru took a deep brath and looked straight into Haruhi's eyes. Her eyes were fixated on his as well, "Are you feeling alright Hikaru?" _She looks so damn cute! Heart... stop pounding! And feet! Don't even think of running in the opposite direction! _"I'm alright! I'm alright! Seriously!" Haruhi continued to stare at him, "But... your face is red." Hikaru tensed up. _You can do this! Just confess! Just CONFESS NOW! _Hikaru's eyes clenched together, then he opened them up and immediately grabbed Haruhi's hands. He looked into her eyes and yelled out, "Haruhi! Will you-" His heart began to beat like crazy. "Will I what?" She blinked a few times confused. Kaoru stared in disbelief at his brother's actions. The entire class was fixated on the scene. "Will you- Please- Please eat this pork bun?" He immediately placed a pork bun into Haruhi's hands. Kaoru blinked in disbelief and Hikaru was mentally kicking himself for chickening out. Haruhi eyed the pork bun, "Sure but... are you really alright?" Hikaru laughed, "Yeah... uhh... I think that I need to go to the bathroom!" He immediately ran out of the classroom.

Once in the bathroom Hikaru stared at himself in the mirror. "DAMMIT!" He hit the mirror with his right hand. The mirror shattered and blood began to run down his fingers. "Ow..." He washed his hand and then walked back to class. Once inside, the teacher immediately made him go to the nurse.

"My, what ever did you do to your hand?" the nurse asked looking at the wound. Hikaru sighed, "I hit it against a mirror without thinking..." The nurse let out a small giggle, "That's not very smart, why would you do that?" Hikaru didn't think before he was answering her, "Well, I'm in love with Haruhi and so is my brother! I couldn't ask her out directly, so I ran away and ended up hitting the mirror in frustration! Now I feel like a complete dumbass for doing that!" The nurse giggled as she finished bandaging the wound, "You're silly. But... maybe it's best to try to ask this Haruhi out alone? Being around others may ruin the atmosphere and make you chicken out. You can always write a note." Hikaru thought for a second then began to rush out of the office, "Thanks!" He then ran back to the classroom and took out a sheet of paper. He immediately began to write: Haruhi - Please meet me sometime today. - Hikaru. He then crumbled the paper and threw it over to her desk. Haruhi blinked as paper fell into her notes. She opened up the paper and read it. She then glanced over towards Hikaru and gave a small smile. Meanwhile, Kaoru watched.

Once the day was over, the three of them stood up. Hikaru looked at his twin, "Kaoru..." Kaoru looked back at his twin, "Yeah?" "Can you... go ahead of us?" Kaoru glanced between Hikaru and Haruhi. He gave a small disapproving smile then blatently stated, "No." Hikaru was surprised with this response. Kaoru then continued, "If you have anything to say to Haruhi, you can say it in-front of me as well." Hikaru sighed. _I guess that Kaoru can be stubborn sometimes too... I wonder what's going on in his mind... _"Alright.." Hikaru took a deep breath and looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi." Haruhi glanced up at him, "What is it Hikaru?" Hikaru began, "Haruhi, I... I... Li..." Before he could finish his statement, Hunny rushed over, "Hey! Haru-chan! Hika-cahn! Kao-chan!" Haruhi suddenly spoke up, "Ah! I promised that I would go to the Gardening Club today." She immediately rushed off. Kaoru looked at his twin and forced a smile, "You can go home before me... I have something to do in the library." Kaoru looked at Hunny and Mori, "Sorry sempai... I'll be leaving first..."

Hunny looked at Hikaru and immediately grabbed his arm, "Since you're not busy... You can come eat cake with us!" His immediate thought was to make an excuse but then he remembered from the wedding reception that Hunny said that he would help him. Hikaru nodded, "I'll be glad to eat cake with you two..." Hunny smiled, "Takashi and I will set up the room! We'll be waiting for you~"

Hikaru began to walk, when he noticed his twin staring out a window. _Ah... that's right... _Kaoru opened up the window and shouted, "HARUHI!" Hikaru debated watching this scene, but then immediately walked away. _I can't bear to hear Kaoru tell me how sick of my childishness he is... I can't go through that again... Besides... the goal this time around is Haruhi._ Hikaru ran as fast as he could to meet Mori and Honey.

Once inside the room, he sat down. "Hunny-sempai..." Hunny placed a slice of cake in-front of Hikaru and smiled, "What is it Hika-chan?" Hikaru took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Haruhi." Hunny's smile widened, "It's about time that you've told us!" Hikaru blinked a couple of times, "Eh?" Hunny then sat down and took a bite of cake, "But you know Hika-chan... you're not the only one who's in-love with Haru-chan." Hikaru stared at his cake, "I know... Kaoru and Tono also..." Hunny gave a small smile towards Hikaru, "So... what do you intend to do about this?" Hikaru's gaze turned towards Hunny's and with determined eyes, he spoke up, "I don't want to hurt anyone but... I want to ask Haruhi out!" Hunny took another bite of cake, "Don't you think that you're being selfish?" _This isn't the response that I was expecting... I thought that Hunny-sempai would be more willing to help... based off of what he said... I thought that he would be gung-ho on helping me... but I guess that's not the case. _"I'm aware that I'm being selfish, but... there's something that I know. And I know for a fact that no matter what, my feelings for Haruhi are never going to change!"

It was at that moment that Kaoru stepped into the room, "Hikaru." Hikaru turned around and saw Kaoru at the door, "You heard?" Kaoru nodded, "It's about damn time that you admitted this." _This reaction... Kaoru... everything is different from the first time... Kaoru looks a bit sad, but more happy than anything else... _Kaoru sat down next to Hikaru. Hunny then handed him a slice of cake, "Thanks Hunny-sempai." Hunny smiled and went back to eating his cake.

Kaoru took a bite of cake then looked at his twin, "What you said is a lot. If you don't take action then I'll take Haruhi for myself!" Hikaru was taken back by this sudden declaration and didn't know how to respond. Hunny exchanged glances with Mori. Kaoru continued, "If you don't make your move on Haruhi, I'll assume that your feelings amount to nothing. If that's the case... I refuse to even let you think of being with her!" Hikaru stared at his brother, then spoke up, "I understand Kaoru... and I won't disappoint you this time around."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year Everyone!Thanks again to those who reviewed. :) I've been really busy as of late, so my updates aren't going to be as fast as earlier. Also, this is being released a lot later than I intended... I've been having major internet problems (which is why I haven't been online in forever). As for this chapter, I'm not going to specify this one revolving around a specific chapter. Mainly because... Hikaru changed enough of the past last chapter for things to not go so close to the manga.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own like anything.

**Still Fall 2008.**

Haruhi walked into the clubroom with a bunch of sweet potatoes, "Ah... you're all here?" The room was rather silent at this time until Hunny spoke up, "Haru-chan~ what's that you have?" Haruhi smiled, "Sweet potatoes... I thought that we all could share them." "Yay~ thanks Haru-chan!" Hunny mentioned as he jumped up and hugged her. Mori looked at Hikaru, then over towards Haruhi, "Thanks." Haruhi smiled, "Let's grill these! They're really good!" Kaoru smiled kindly towards Haruhi, "Thank you." Hikaru noticed the kind face that appeared on his twin's face. _I said a lot... and seeing Kaoru in-front of Haruhi now... it hurts... I don't want to hurt him... _Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and gave a small smile. The look in his eyes indicated that he wanted Hikaru to make a move now. Hikaru stood up and walked over to Haruhi. He immediately grabbed the sweet potatoes, "Teach me how to grill these."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side then nodded, "Ok. It's really easy! But we should probably all grill these outside. Oh and Kasanova-kun has a grill ready for us." Hikaru frowned hearing Kasanova's name being mentioned, but then shrugged and carried the potatoes outside with everyone else. Haruhi rushed over to Kasanova and smiled, "You have the grill ready?" Kasanova blushed intensely and nodded. Haruhi then grabbed a single sweet potato from Hikaru, "It's really easy. You take a sweet potato, place it on a stick... like this" she demonstrated and placed the potato over the grill, "and place it on the grill until it's done." Hunny jumped up and down, "This seems easy Haru-chan!" Hunny quickly copied the steps and was beaming with joy. Kaoru grabbed a sweet potato and stared into his brother's eyes. He quickly moved his face towards Hikaru's and whispered, "If you don't make your move now, you might as well give up. Just for the record Hikaru... I'm serious about Haruhi." Haruhi took her potato from the grill and blew on it a few times. She then took a bite, "It's good." Kaoru handed his potato to Kasanova and walked over to Haruhi, taking a bite from her potato, "Mm, delicious Haruhi." Haruhi slightly blushed, "Eh... why don't you eat your own?" Kaoru moved closer to Haruhi and placed an arm around her, "Because, yours is going to be the best anyways."

Hikaru watched how his twin was acting. Kaoru was authentically enjoying this. Yet, Hikaru could tell that not only was Kaoru trying to provoke him, but it was a way that Kaoru could hit on Haruhi. Hikaru's heart sank. The joy on his brother's face really got to him. Hikaru took a few steps back and just watched. Mori noticed Hikaru's drawback and stood next to him and took a bite in his sweet potato. Hikaru looked over towards Mori, "Mori-sempai... I think... that Hunny-sempai might be right..." Mori didn't say a word, but his facial expression changed a bit. Hikaru continued, "Maybe I am being selfish... I've... I've always been the selfish one... Kaoru... Kaoru always was the first one to back down... Kaoru always sacrificed for me..." Mori nodded and took another bite, "You're free to come back to my house and use that room if you need to think things over." Hikaru nodded, "I think that I'll take you up on that offer."

Without eating a single sweet potato, Hikaru walked over to Kaoru and placed an arm around him. He smirked and then whispered into his twin's ear, "I'm going to stay over at Mori-sempai's tonight... See you tomorrow." Kaoru's eyes widened and he turned to face his twin, "Hika-" Before he could say anything more, Hikaru was already walking away with Mori.

Mori led Hikaru to the meditation room, "You're free to use it how you like but before you enter... I have a question." Hikaru nodded and looked at Mori, "What is it?" "Hikaru... are you from the future?" Hikaru slumped down to the floor, "I am... I was so unsatisfied with my life that I wanted to change everything..." Mori frowned, but then patted him on the back, "You don't want to live with regrets, right? If that's the case, make sure that you really think about everything. I highly doubt that you'll be able to get another chance." Hikaru nodded, "Yeah... oh and Mori-sempai... how did you guess that?" Mori turned around and responded, "You're way too mature to be the current Hikaru." Hikaru laughed, "I guess so..." Mori was beginning to walk away then stopped, "Another thing... being a bit selfish isn't a bad thing, but if you're too selfish, you might destroy bonds that you wouldn't want to destroy. Just think about it."

Hikaru entered the room and closed the door. He sat down and began to think about everything. _Kaoru loves Haruhi... In the past... Kaoru gave up on Haruhi for my sake... perhaps, I should act like the older brother... _

The next day, Hikaru got up early and left before Mori woke up. He rushed over to Tamaki's house. _Tono won't be excited to see me while he's supposed to be away but... I have to face him. _

Hikaru spoke to a maid who worked there and was let into the house. Without thinking, he immediately ran to Tamaki's room and jumped onto the bed that he was hiding in. "Tono!" Tamaki immediately screeched, "OUCH! WHO THE-" He blinked a million times seeing Hikaru there, "One of the devils! What are you doing-" Before he could finish his statement, Hikaru placed a single finger in front of Tamaki's lips, "Shhh... I have to tell you something Tono... it concerns your daughter." Tamaki's mouth was wide open, "What about my beautiful daughter?" Hikaru took a deep breath, "I love her. So does Kaoru. But... I don't want to be unfair... I want everyone to fight like a man... your strange feelings aren't father-worthy. You're in love with Haruhi too!" Tamaki was stunned and stared at Hikaru, "Wh-wha-what are you talking about? I... I love Haruhi like my own daughter..." Hikaru glared towards him, "Tono! If you truly think that way, then fine. But, I know your true feelings. Either accept them, or be her father forever." Hikaru then stormed out of Tamaki's room and began to head to his house to change.

Tamaki pondered what Hikaru said for awhile, then, he decided to take a picture of himself in his room. Before Hikaru could realize it, he was back in the future.

Hikaru's eyes immediately landed on Tamaki and Haruhi. They both were still in wedding attire. He sighed and glanced around the room. He noticed that Kaoru wasn't in the room at all. He walked over to Mori and Hunny's table and sat down, "Where did Kaoru go?" Hunny gave Hikaru a confused look, "What are you talking about Hika-chan? Kao-chan never showed up to the wedding." Hikaru was shocked, "What do you mean he never came!" Hunny continued, "It's probably because of the timing that that photo was taken at..." Hikaru looked at the photo on the screen. It was still a photo that Tamaki took of himself, but it was a little bit different. Instead of looking bored, Tamaki's expression was completely dumbstrucked and he was holding a photo of Haruhi. Hikaru looked back at Hunny, "What happened back then?" Mori looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru... I told you back then to be careful..." Hikaru took a sip of champagne, "Could someone please tell me?" Hunny took a deep breath, "Everyone thought that Tama-chan was in France but... it turned out that he wasn't. He decided to come to school that day. When he was there, he confessed his feelings to Haru-chan in front of Kao-chan, who confessed to Haru-chan a few minutes before he showed up. Hika-chan... you began to yell at Tama-chan for being inconsiderate... then... you and Kao-chan got into a huge fight. Not only that but... Tama-chan banned you two from club activities. Of course, when Kyo-chan got back, he fixed that but... since that day, Kao-chan started acting strange. Especially since Haru-chan agreed to date Tama-chan." Hikaru's eyes widened, "That's... impossible... I don't understand how that all triggered..."

The next slide changed and it was a photo of Tamaki and Haruhi in America. Time then stopped. The fairy approached Hikaru from behind, "Why would you do something so careless as to let a rival know his feelings?" Hikaru sighed, "To be honest... I had all intentions of giving up and letting Kaoru have Haruhi. I figured that Kaoru would most definitely beat out Tono..." The fairy frowned, "Your negligence got you no where! You caused more problems than anything else! Something like this is hard to fix!" Hikaru nodded, "I know... I screwed up... and destroyed important bonds..." The fairy nodded, "And what's worse for you is the fact that the rest of the slideshow is only of pictures of the couple!" Hikaru froze still, "You mean... I can't go back?" The fairy nodded, "You can only go back in photos that you're in. Anyways, good luck with the rest of your life." The fairy snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Kyoya placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, "You know... I can be of service to you." Hikaru turned towards Kyoya surprised, "What are you talking about?" Kyoya smirked, "My information network is quite superior. Don't tell me that you believe that I didn't know a thing about you traveling back in time..." Hikaru froze up, "You... know?" Kyoya pushed his glasses towards his face, "I do have photos from before that occurance that I could slip into the slideshow... but don't think that I'll do this for free." Hikaru was practically desperate to fix his mistakes, "What do you want from me?" Kyoya smirked, "50% of your assets for the next year." Hikaru's eyes widened, "Fifty percent? That's several millions of yen of the business!" Kyoya began to walk away, "Well then... I guess that you won't be getting another chance." Hikaru bit the bottom of his lip and snarled, "Fine." Kyoya smirked, "We have a deal then."

Kyoya quickly went to his slideshow and inserted a photo of Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Hikaru took notice of the photo, "When was that taken?" Kyoya smirked, "Good luck." When the photo changed to the new one, Tamaki gasped, "How did that get in there?" Then, time froze, "Aren't you lucky to get one last chance?" the fairy mentioned towards Hikaru. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, but the deal is painful on my company..." The fairy laughed, "Well, beggars can't be choosers. Ready to go?" Hikaru nodded, "This time, I won't screw up." And with that, he once again ended up going back in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for everyone who took the time to read this story and to all the reviewers. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to really be interested in this story at all. This story is coming to a close in this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own like anything.

**Fall 2008.**

Hikaru immediately noticed hot water pouring down on him. He glanced around and grabbed soap, "Guess that I'll enjoy my shower before I figure out where I am..." He rubbed the soap all along his body and sighed, "I wonder when Kyoya-sempai took that photo... not only that but... I wonder why he decided to place a photo that didn't even feature Tono... oh well... what I need to do is make sure that things change enough this time around so that my mistake from last time doesn't happen."

In the middle of that statement, Hikaru didn't notice that Kaoru made his way into the shower with him. After the statement Kaoru spoke up, "So my lovely brother... what is it that you screwed up?" Hikaru jumped and immediately turned around, "KAORU! What are you?" Kaoru smirked and took some shampoo from a bottle and placed it in his hands, "Well brother, I heard you talking to yourself, so I decided to join you." He then began to rub the shampoo into Hikaru's hair, "What's going on?" Hikaru thought for a moment and figured that it's probably best to just let Kaoru know everything, "Kaoru... I came back to the past again... and well... I screwed up things big time." Kaoru cocked his head to the side, "I don't remember you screwing up big time..." Hikaru shook his head, "Well... it's hard to explain but... I destroyed you and Tono's friendship last time." Kaoru laughed, "What are you talking about? You didn't do-" Before Kaoru could finish his statement Hikaru spoke up, "KAORU! Listen to me! If it wasn't for Kyoya-sempai, I wouldn't have been able to come back before that time!"

Kaoru stared blankly at his twin, "So... what exactly do you have in mind?" Hikaru began to shampoo his twin's hair, "Well... you know that I love Haruhi... and I know that you are in love with her too." Kaoru's eyes widened, "I... didn't want you to know that yet..." Hikaru took a deep breath, "Kaoru... you've done so much for me... and even though I'm the older brother... I'm always the more immature one..." Kaoru began to scrub Hikaru's back, "Where exactly are you going with this?" Hikaru took a deep breath, "It's about time that you get rewarded." Kaoru wasn't really understanding what Hikaru was saying, then Hikaru spoke again, "I'm going to help you win Haruhi." Kaoru turned Hikaru around to face him, "Hikaru! As happy as I am that you're willing to give up on Haruhi... I just... won't allow you to give up on her!" Hikaru bit his bottom lip then looked into the eyes of his twin, "Kaoru... isn't it about time that you find happiness?" Kaoru slapped Hikaru, "Even though you're my twin... you don't understand anything." Hikaru held his cheek and watched as tears began to fall from his twin's eyes, "Ka...Kaoru... what's..." Kaoru frowned, "Don't you get that seeing you happy makes me twice as happy? I love you more than I'll ever love Haruhi!"

Hikaru's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-" Before Hikaru could say anything else, Kaoru pressed his lips to his. Hikaru immediately broke the kiss and backed up, "Wh-H- Hold on! Kaoru? You love me?" Kaoru turned off the water and grabbed a towel, "I've always loved you Hikaru... it's just that... I don't know what is wrong with me... I love you and I love Haruhi as well. And... after that kiss, I know that it's not a feeling of romantic love. I love you like a brother... and so... I know that I only love Haruhi as a sister. So please... make Haruhi become my sister." Hikaru was completely stunned, "So... you don't romantically love anyone?" Kaoru nodded, "So Hikaru... let's work out a plan for you to win over Haruhi's heart."

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru woke up early and got to their classroom before the rest of the other students. Kaoru patted Hikaru on the back and smiled, "You can do this Hikaru." Kaoru then left the classroom and stood outside. Haruhi arrived earlier than the other students (which was predicted since Kaoru called her to get to school early). "Ah, Kaoru... what's up?" Kaoru smiled, "Good morning Haruhi! I just wanted to see your happy face this morning! Anyways, the teacher changed the classroom duties, so instead of me and Hikaru this morning cleaning the board and such... it's you and Hikaru. Have fun!" Haruhi watched as Kaoru began to walk away, "Eh? Where are you-" Kaoru smiled towards Haruhi, "I'm going to get a croissant for my breakfast. Hikaru was in such a hurry this morning that I couldn't eat. I'll see you later."

Haruhi walked into the classroom and immediately saw Hikaru standing at the window, looking out of it. Haruhi gave a slight smile, "Good morning Hikaru." Hikaru turned around and smiled towards her, "Good morning Haruhi." He took a deep breath, "Did you see Kaoru?" Haruhi nodded, "He said that he was going to get a croissant and that we're in charge of cleaning the room." Haruhi then looked around at the room, "Umm... it seems that we have a lot to clean up..." Hikaru laughed, "We'll clean up after breakfast." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "Breakfast?" Hikaru nodded, "I... actually set up the classroom so that we could have breakfast."

Haruhi took a closer look at the classroom. There were roses scattered all over the room. The desks and chairs were pushed out of the way and a red blanket was set up in the center of the room. On top of the blanket was a large bento box. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her over to the blanket, "Please sit Haruhi." Haruhi was completely stunned, "Hi... Hikaru?" Hikaru smiled towards her and sat down across from her. "Hikaru, what's going on?" Haruhi was incredibly confused and Hikaru took a deep breath, "Haruhi..." He opened up the bento box to reveal a very messy commoner food. Haruhi looked inside and then looked at Hikaru, who had a blush of embarrassement played out on his face. "Hikaru... did you make this?" Hikaru scratched the back of his head, "If you don't want to eat it-" Haruhi shook her head, "No no! That's not what I was saying! I'm impressed." Hikaru blushed, "Umm... shall we eat?" Haruhi smiled towards him and nodded, "Itadakimasu!" Haruhi took a really cruddily made rice ball with plum sauce in it and took a bite, "Mm! It's really good Hikaru!" Hikaru's face was extremely red, "R-really?" Haruhi nodded, "Yup! So... what's the occasion?" Hikaru ate one of his rice balls then took a deep breath. "Haruhi, could you look at the board?" Haruhi was a bit confused but then looked at the board at the front of the classroom. Written in Hikaru's handwriting on the board said "Someone very important to me sits next to me." Haruhi slowly read the words aloud, "Ah, how nice of that person." Hikaru practically fell over with her reaction. He then walked up to the board and made a tic-tac-toe board, "Haruhi... come play with me." Haruhi stood up and walked over to him, "I'll be X's." They began to play tic-tac-toe and then Hikaru stopped in the middle, "Haruhi. If I win... you have to let me take you out on a date." Haruhi placed her last x in the wrong spot as he said that, "Eh?" Hikaru then placed the final o on the board and smirked, "So Haruhi... I win." Haruhi's face flushed, "What makes you think that winning a game lets you be able to take me out on a date?" Hikaru smirked, "Then... let's forget the game... Haruhi... will you date me?" Her entire face flushed, "Umm... uhh... why?" Hikaru couldn't believe her. He took a deep breath again, "Haruhi... I... I... I..."

At this point in time classmates began to walk into the room. Kaoru soon appeared as well. All the students stood and stared at Haruhi and Hikaru. A bunch of girls who frequented the host club began to gossip and a few of the guys began to mention to one another that Hikaru and Haruhi were gay lovers. Hikaru glared towards the students, then focused his attention on Haruhi. _I don't care about anyone else right now... this is my time... _"Haruhi! I love you!" _And I said it... the words that I've been needing to tell her all along... before Tono realized his feelings. _Haruhi stared at Hikaru, unaware of how to react. She noticed that they weren't alone anymore and was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable. Hikaru took a deep breath, "Haruhi... I don't expect your answer right away but... please think about it."

Hikaru then began to clean up the classroom. Kaoru walked over to him and placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Hikaru." Hikaru looked at his twin, "Kaoru... I... I think that she might hate me now." Kaoru shook his head, "No Hikaru... I think that you took her from surprise. Just give it all time. Even if things don't work out immediately, you gave it your all and I'm proud of you." Hikaru hugged Kaoru, "I couldn't had done it without you."

Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru finished cleaning up the classroom. At the end of their accomplishment, Kyoya stepped into the classroom and took a photo of the three of them. Light surrounded Hikaru and he ended up going back to the future.

**Summer: June 25th, 2011**

Hikaru was standing outside of the chapel. He looked around and noticed Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya standing near a tree. _Strange... usually I end up inside the chapel... _The scene around him froze and the fairy appeared, "It seems that what you did this time gives you a chance to make a difference presently." Hikaru blinked a couple times, "You mean... the wedding hasn't happened yet?" The fairy nodded, "Best of luck to you." He then snapped his fingers.

Hikaru was about to approach Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya, but instead stopped and decided to listen in for a little bit. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "Anyways, Tamaki is freaking out. He thinks that the wedding isn't going to start on-time." Hunny spoke up, "I think that he's more concerned about the wedding in general... considering that he's been complaining about Haruhi being distant from him." Mori nodded. Kaoru then spoke up, "Haruhi can't help it if she's too busy with her job... Tono just doesn't like the fact that she's not spending all her time with him." Kyoya smirked, "Anyways, where's Hikaru?" Hunny blinked a few times, "I haven't seen him yet... guess he's not coming." Hikaru then walked over to them, "Hey... sorry I'm late." Kaoru immediately placed an arm around his brother and whispered in his ear, "Hikaru... I understand if you don't want to stick around..." Hikaru hugged his brother, "Kaoru... if things go really badly... just remind me that everything will be ok." Kaoru nodded. Kyoya smirked, "Alright, let's get this wedding started."

"Is there anyone here that objects to this union?" the priest of the ceremony asked. Hikaru took a deep breath and spoke up, "As cliche as this is... I DO!" Tamaki stared at his groomsman in disbelief, "You... do?" Hikaru walked over to Haruhi, "Forgive me Haruhi but... I... I'm still in love with you." Haruhi's eyes widened and she stared at Hikaru. Hikaru kissed her cheek and walked out of the chapel. Tears began to stream down his face. He did everything that he could to win over Haruhi, yet he felt that this time, he really messed up.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he continued to just walk. The next thing that he noticed, he was at the street. Taking a deep breath and trying to compose himself, he waved his hand for a taxi. _At least... I don't have anymore regrets..._

Tamaki looked at the stunned Haruhi, "Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, "Ah... oh... umm... Tamaki-sempai... sorry I just..." Tears began to appear in Haruhi's eyes. She took her hands and began to wipe away the forming tears, "Sorry sempai... I don't know what's gotten into me..." Tamaki took a deep breath, "Haruhi... follow him." Haruhi blinked a few times, "Eh?" Tamaki took out a coin, "Heads means that you marry me... tales means that you follow Hikaru." Haruhi let out a small laugh, "What are you on about sempai?" Tamaki flipped the coin in the air, "Haruhi! I love you but..." He looked down to see tales on the coin, "But things haven't been as good as they were when we first started... I think that I wanted us to get married because I thought that everything would feel new again." Haruhi looked at Tamaki, "Sempai..." Tamaki began to cry, "But Haruhi, as your father, I have to let you go... right?" She let out a small giggle, "Sempai... I enjoyed dating you... but I think that you're right. I was blind not to know my own feelings. I got so used to everything being with you that I didn't even think of anything changing... but... after a year of not being in contact with Hikaru... and seeing him again... and knowing that he has the same feelings..." Tamaki hugged Haruhi, "Now... go get him." Haruhi nodded and ran out of the chapel, just in time to see Hikaru getting into a cab.

She ran as fast as she could, "HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Hikaru turned before he was completely in the cab, "Eh? Haruhi?" Haruhi ran over to him, "Hikaru! I... I'm... I'm not getting married to Ta-Tamaki-sempai." Hikaru's eyes widened, "EH? What do you mean?" Haruhi took a deep breath, "You helped both me and sempai to realize what's truly important." Hikaru smirked, "What's that suppose to mean Haruhi?" Haruhi let out a small laugh, "Well... for starters, maybe we should catch up on each other's lives." Hikaru grabbed her hand, "I'll get us some coffee." The both of them walked hand-in-hand to the nearest Starbucks. Neither one of them cared that people looked at them strangely.

While drinking coffee Hikaru spoke up, "So Haruhi." "Hm?" "How about you try dating me now?" Haruhi blushed and let out a small nod, "I guess that I can try it." Hikaru smirked, pulled her into him and kissed her.

**-The End-**


End file.
